


献给百合花的花束

by AliasIuris



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasIuris/pseuds/AliasIuris
Summary: 百合文合集①故事情节来源于reddit的脑洞“当一个人的幽灵遇到了他身体变成的僵尸，那怎么证明哪一个是那个人。”
Relationships: ghost/zomby
Kudos: 2





	献给百合花的花束

她醒了。习惯性地想拿手边的遥控器，手掌压在额头上想了想，停下还在周围摸索遥控器的手，抱枕也孤零零地被甩在一旁，灰暗的房间里满是灰尘，看得出来都已经很久没有打扫过了，她挥挥空气中的灰尘，拈了拈椅子扶手上停留的污渍，嫌弃地“啧”了一声，又抬眼看看空气中飘浮的灰尘，放弃地蜷缩在沙发的凹陷里，半透明的身体在太阳的照射下发出莹莹的闪光。

她并不是不想离开，只是自己的人生在这里结束，自己仅剩不多的记忆也只保留了这里，她她觉得自己没有什么要去的地方，更何况，这里有个暂且能被称之为“家”的地方，也是挺好的。除了冷清一点的房子里并无什么存粮，冰箱也早已断电，连苍蝇都没有的地方，自然也不会被什么歹徒攻击洗劫。她翻了个滚，起身，其实起身也只是翻个面的过程，对幽灵而言起身这个过程无非是更像人类——或者说活着时的自己多一点。往窗外看去，窗户外面有只小鸟飞过，脑浆暴露在空气中，眼珠由于腐烂早已脱出了眼眶，红色的病变眼膜颤巍巍地就像果冻。电线杆下的僵尸们走走停停，流下的涎水与腐烂的体液混杂，滴滴哒哒地顺着身体流淌到了地上，招来几只红眼绿头苍蝇，在那里吱吱哇哇的乱叫。

幽灵看着这窗外习以为常的景色，并不期待有什么活物，在大自然中，人类的渺小已经足够产生悲剧了，她闭上眼，任凭阳光照进她空荡荡的眼眶，那些温暖的阳光透过身体，射进狭小空间里的一角，幽灵用自己空荡荡的脑子想着，今天又是她最喜欢的晴天。

下午就像她吃饭时最不喜欢的菜肴，会随着菜色一起被端上桌来，黑暗在天的边缘初次显现，电视如往常一样发出轻微的触电声，如同定期上工一样准时播放雪花屏，但这也是无聊的生活里最后一点可以被称之为“调味剂”的东西，只能播放雪花屏的电视里映不出什么诡异的脸，她想起自己活着的时候，很害怕会从电视里爬出来的贞子，不过现在她更想着，什么时候贞子也来她家呢？

电视“嗡”的一声，幽灵“啊”的叹了一口气，今天又要坏了，要是自己有手的话就能拍一拍了。

拍一拍吗······她看着透过光线能够直接看到地板的手，放下了。

“啪嗒。”开门声预示着有人来了。幽灵还以为自己是幻听，毕竟人自己呆久了，多多少少会产生点奇怪的幻觉，她还曾经做梦梦见自己第二天起床后去上学，还和同学说起自己做梦梦到过变成了幽灵的蠢事，自己怎么可能会变成幽灵，要变也是变成僵尸更炫酷一点。同学一开始还是笑着，到后来，她觉得不对，同学为什么一直在笑？直到同学的脸像蜕皮一样慢慢浮现出青紫色的青筋，露出红色的眼眶，她尖叫了很久，才从沙发上醒来。

这是她的梦，幽灵的梦。

门开了，她期盼着不会是什么强盗，这里也没有什么可以抢劫的东西，如果对方能看见自己呢？她又在胡思乱想，之前也不是没有人来过，只是对方拿着手电筒在屋外晃了一晃，她还没来得及打招呼，便听见外面有人说：“这里没什么东西，没有搜救的必要。”

没有东西，听到这个词的她愣住了，没有人可以看见她，她就像无枝可依的浮萍，在房间里悠悠荡荡地飘着。

鸟儿嘶哑的声音像石子落向地平线，她沉默的回头，声音被无限的拉长直至消弭，终究，一切归于沉寂。

“·····啊”沉闷的声音，声带嘶哑到仿佛锈了很久的秤砣。

她抬头，看见黑暗中的阴影慢悠悠地靠过来，这才发现无力是多么令人绝望的事实，僵尸进来了？她想大叫，却发现哪里会有什么人，对方不会对她产生伤害，这是既定的事实，但她更加恐惧的是对方无视她——被遗忘或者无视的恐惧远远大于死亡的恐惧——也不应该这么说，对她而言，她已经死过一次，也不再是“具有生命”的某种形体。以前看的那些童话故事都是骗小孩的，她曾经这么不屑，如今却真的希望有白马王子会过来救她。

那个黑影向着她的方向而来，她不敢动，直到那个阴影随着阳光一点点地逼近，马上就要离开这个房间的时候，她看见了那具尸体——不，应该说，僵尸的脸。

已经有些破损的嘴角皮肤耷拉着露出粉红色的牙龈，全身的皮肤泛出不正常的水藻绿，撒开的头发就破旧的棉絮，唯一能入得下眼睛的衣服——她摇摇头，着实有些嫌弃对方的衣品。“啊”那具僵尸貌似也注意到了她，僵硬的颈椎缓慢向她的方向转动，只见那具僵尸反关节且坚定地抬起自己的胳膊“······你好？”

这下被吓到的可是幽灵了。

僵尸说自己很喜欢雨天，雨天沼泽里会有青蛙，蛙腿随着雨滴绽放出青绿色的弧度，她能做的就是把青蛙抓住吃掉，蛙腿还会缩着神经在嘴边一抖一抖，泛青的眼角晕开紫色的凝血，散开的发丝里有着热烘烘的干草味。

幽灵不置可否，对她而言，阴雨天与晴天早已不分彼此，她是幽灵，并无能够感知到温度或者湿度的形体乃至于皮肤，她很久没有过名为“羡慕”的情绪，知道遇到了僵尸，僵尸可怜的小脑瓜里面装满了不知边界的奇怪思想，这同时让她感到棘手的同时又感觉到了有趣，尤其是她喜欢看僵尸进食——这个时代前文明时代中流水线上的筷子乃至刀叉到现在都属于奢侈品，有的流浪者甚至会把这些作为传家宝或者压箱底的宝贝在乱世中进行以物换物的操作，而那些可怜的人们只能用自己的双手作为工具用来进食，她饶有兴致地观看者僵尸的进食，杂草与少许的血肉混合在一起，进入名为“口腔”的器官并用牙齿进行咀嚼，不得不说这个僵尸作为现世还存在的少有的、具有意识的活物里面，一点自我意识存在的进食的美感都没有，这让她有点损了兴致，但现在四周也无能够观察的其他对象，所以只好观察僵尸的体态。

人总归是孤独的，她这样想着，一边看向僵尸餐盘里寥寥可数的红色肉食，蛋白质在日常生活中自然是最缺乏的食物，所以僵尸只好抓些已经腐烂——或者还未腐烂的同类进食，用僵尸的“话”说，“进食”是一种生理反应，或者说“习惯”，而不是“需要”，僵尸有胃袋吗？她空空荡荡的脑袋里浮出了一个不怎么空荡的问题，她的眼睛有点好奇地慢慢划向僵尸的腹部，吃下的食物都储存在衣服下这个柔韧的肉袋里，怎么能让她不好奇，小小的一个肉袋装得下这么多的东西。

幽灵倒吊在空中，做出这种行径的解释之一就是她肯定不是上吊窒息而亡——这样太没有美感了，她依稀记起点身为人类的记忆时，看到上吊死亡的尸体会失禁，下身的衣裤会装满满是异味的便溺，她不喜欢这样的不体面，现在做起之类的动作倒也架轻路熟，优点之一是自己的死法又排除了一项。

然而缺点也随之而来，无数种死法中，她仅仅只排除了一项。

又是一天，这一天的天气格外烦闷，门口电线上的那只鸟儿颤颤巍巍地立在电线杆上，鸟爪产生的死后僵直甚至无法松开已经被抓得紧紧的电线，只剩下散发出腐烂气味的尸体孤零零的打着转。

冲进来的无非又是那些靠着搜罗物资和其他人类的幸存者，这些人当中有些人活了下来，有些人则靠着别人活了下来——没有区别，在这里，行尸走肉可不仅仅只是一种形容词而已。

他们看到了僵尸，迫于子弹的稀缺，在这种时候，子弹可是紧俏货，在最发达的幸存者聚集地，子弹甚至能够与最甜美的烟草等价——最劣质的烟草也至少要三枚子弹或者一品脱的酒精，工业酒精或者廉价酒精皆可，那可是瘾君子们的月光。他们没有选择用子弹制服僵尸，虽然幽灵能看到其中一些人的手已经伸向了腰上或者肩带上的枪袋，但那只是障眼法，真正要掏出的是缠绕在大腿上刀刃，每一把上都有着尖利的放血槽，被捅上一刀都是足以致命的。不不不，应该还有什么，幽灵强迫自己注意到人类接下来的攻击。他们想用斧头！幽灵察觉到了这些人类向做什么，他们想用斧头把她的新朋友劈成一堆再也拼合不起来的普通肉块，也许连苍蝇都不会喜欢这堆快要腐烂的玩意儿。这可不是什么好兆头，斧头虽然有些笨重，但足以要了僵尸的命——她不是什么都不懂的蠢蛋，幽灵惊惶地在空气中发抖。

当为首手中的斧头落下的一瞬间，几乎都可以听到刀刃劈在僵尸身体上发出瘆人的摩擦声响，幽灵甚至失了声，她想喊的是：“不要碰她！”但是虚无的声带什么也发不出，空气中寂静的就像哑掉的电台，没有人在意空气中飘浮着的哭泣幽灵，她是个胆小鬼，惧怕着她本不应该惧怕的事物。

领头的倒是毫不犹豫，随之一脚踹在了僵尸的头上，想要将僵尸的腿顺势砍断以解后顾之忧，幽灵此时急得快要哭出声，搅得空气里都泛出了不安的波动。被踢的僵尸明显还在为刚才的那下劈砍感到困惑，愣了半晌，仿佛还没有接受现在的这个现实，但很快她听从了本能反应，在被踢倒的同时，抓住了那个领头人的脚腕，并一把把那个可怜人类的脚连着筋脉与骨骼给拽了下来。

断开的血肉如同剥开熟透的果实，血腥味顿时充满了整个房间，新鲜的血液犹如在亚马逊最湍急的河流放下由肉和血凝聚而成的美味饵食刹那间吸引了无数像食人鱼群般的僵尸们，他们的脸颊上暴起青黑色的青筋，空旷旷的眼神里甚至能见到难得一见的神采，但这些都不重要，步伐笨拙却坚定不移地往这边走来——这是幽灵最不愿看到的，她讨厌这些血腥的事物，会让她想起早已忘却的恐惧，这些恐惧深植于她的内心，那是她最不想看到，却也最想得知的，自己的死亡。

人潮退去，那块已经剥离了原生肉体的肉块也不再在地上弹跳显示着自己的生命力，空气中弥漫着些许腐烂，又稍稍有点暧昧的气息。

幽灵哭着说“你疯了！”

僵尸嘎巴嘎巴地说不出话来，她在这群幸存者留下的杂物里翻找着，希望能找到一些实用的东西，用来防身的器具再好不过，再不济也是会留点聊以慰藉的东西——僵尸并没有成为僵尸前的记忆，她的意识萌生在混沌中，她也很有兴趣想要得知自己的死亡，只是现在没有其他的余力再去知晓这些，她想要陪着她。好消息是找到了一枚有些空荡荡的针线包，打开针线包，里面只有一根弯曲生锈的铁针，和杂乱到缠成球鞋鞋带的线绳。在这种物资紧缺的时候，哪会有什么好点的待遇，无非是吃饭的木勺再包个铁皮这种画蛇添足的操作。可现在情况紧急，也顾不了这么多了，幽灵还在天花板上哭泣，泪珠像是散落的星星飘浮在半空中，可是幽灵没有实体的眼泪，那些哭出来的更像是一闪而逝的流星，很快的消散在了空气中。

僵尸有些缓慢地把线对准那根已经生了锈的铁针，她的手着实不是灵活，就连拈针这种基本的动作也让她手忙脚乱了好一阵子，铁线更是消磨耐心的东西，幽灵的哭声逐渐小了，她的声音闷闷地在头顶上徘徊：“你把线对准针眼儿，慢慢地塞进去就好。”僵尸的手已经逐渐掌握了技巧，终于，当她把铁线塞进那个小小的针眼儿，打了个结，就听到上面幽灵有点自豪又嫌弃的语气说：“你看吧，仔细做还是能做到的。”

僵尸没有回应，她低下头，细致地缝着自己胸前被斧头砍开的皮肉，绿色的皮肤下满是粉红色的填充肉，那些像是未经腐烂的肉块，又像是毫无生命的死物，这样的补救无非是：使自己更像人一点，僵尸的手停下来，“人”，多么新奇的字眼，在此之前她未曾正视过的话题。

终于，僵尸补好了那些已经绽开的皮肉，幽灵看到僵尸的左胸上横跨肋骨以下，留下了一排交叉从横的针线，如同一只扭曲的黑色蜈蚣，张牙舞爪地徘徊在那里。

幽灵还是一边哭一边捶打着僵尸的脊背，半透明的手虚握成拳，从僵尸后背的脊骨中穿过又浮出，伴随着哭腔：“你为什么要跟那家伙打！”

僵尸愣了愣，没有说什么，貌似过了许久，才缓缓道：“····我看见他们想砸这里···这里是你最后的家了。”

幽灵的手腕上闪着十字的光，从里面渗出点不易让人察觉的灰质出来，那里的图案与僵尸手腕处的一脉相通——就连胸口的锥形刺伤，都是相同的。

幽灵意识到了一些事情，她任由那些眼泪落下，滴在看不见的视线某处，那些眼泪在空气中浮出，透明的荧光里闪烁出月亮的颜色，僵尸还是用手去抚摸那具自己原本就触摸不到的身体——“不要再哭了。”


End file.
